


Random Oneshots

by Darky0



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 19:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13130865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darky0/pseuds/Darky0
Summary: These are small drabble-things that I submitted to Tumblr.. for.. reasons





	Random Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> These were written for a Tumblr ask box, that's why they're so short.. And including Kylo Ren was a request so.. Also, this was my first time writing smut, so cut me some slack here

Imagine you, hands chained above your head keeping you just high enough from the ground that your legs don't quit touch it while Loki's invisible robes cover every possible part of your body, pulling and squishing every even a little sensitive part of it and with one of his hands around your throat bruising it and keeping you in a constant state of asphyxiation and his other hand playing with your clit while he fucks you senseless.

 

Imagine being on your knees with your hands tied behind your back and a gag on your mouth as Loki whispers filthy things into your ear as he uses one of his daggers/throwing knifes to gently carve his name into your back.

 

Imagine Loki sitting on an edge of a bed with you on his lap with your back to him and your knees on the sides as you bounce on his cock. Around his hand is a leash that is connected to the collar that sits tightly around your neck. Every twist of his arm back or fort either loosens the collar or pulls it harder and in that moment both of you know that he's in control of every breath you take, leaving you at only his mercy.

 

Loki fucking you brainless against the wall, pulling mercilessly at your hair as you try to scramble your mind to form words but all that you can come up with goes along the lines of 'Loki' and 'Please' and a combination of those two with shameless whimpering, moaning and screaming.

 

Imagine being tied up to a metal frame with your hands chained above your head and your legs tied apart to a kneeling pose as Loki slowly pours hot candle fax down your back, neck and breasts. Then as he waits for it to dry, he shoves his cock into your mouth and fucks it as it's just a hole for him until he comes. And then repeats it until you're trembling in a pool of your own cum. 

 

Imagine having your legs wrapped around one Loki clones waist as the other has a tight hold on your hands behind your back while they both fuck you breathless as the real deal just sits there with a menacing smirk and watches as you tremble and cry out for him. 

 

You can feel Kylos power as he holds you up from the ground between himself and Loki, who holds onto you from your hips leaving bruises with his fingers and bite marks with his mouth as they both fuck into you in unison. When you do get a break from their ravishing and rough kisses, you can barely hear them from the loudness of your own moans.

 

There's a tiny feeling of anxiousness at the back of your mind as you feel Loki's eyes on you and Kylo, who is holding your hands down on the bed, just above your head with his powers and has one of his hands wrapped around your neck, holding one of your legs on his shoulder with the other, but you choose to ignore it, because seeing him from the corner of your eye, biting his lip as he slowly fucks into his hand as he watches you two have sex is honestly more entertaining than you'd like to admit.

**Author's Note:**

> That's all for now but I think there'll be more ;)  
> (Srry, this is my first time posting here. I have no idea what Im doing)


End file.
